Shadow and Naruto: Volume Three
by Leapingspirit
Summary: Part three to the Shadow & Naruto saga. SASUKE IS TURNED INTO A CAT! And sorry if I copied any ideas, I tried to make it original. NaruHina GaaSaku ShadSapp ShikaTem R&R But be nice! once again, T to be safe :3 with a spoiler for the next vol. inside,enjo
1. Spiders, Cats, and Training

Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls, One Path Volume Three 

Kitty Me

Naruto's Age: 12 (still)Shadow's Age: 2,200 (again, still)Slight OCness

Pairings: NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShadSapp, ShikaTem

"talking" _'thinking' "Sasuke-neko talking" '__**shadow thinking, and inners' **_**"jutsus" ****"kyuubi talking in Naruto"**

Chapter One

"ACK!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Naruto's voice jolted me out of the best dream I had had in ages. I padded sleepily into the kitchen of our small apartment and saw the half-demon boy (read volume two ch. 2 for more info) standing on the table staring at something on the ground. I peered around a chair to see... a very small spider.

"Naruto, we really need to take care of your problem. That little thing couldn't hurt you even if it wanted to." Tail flicking in annoyance, I went up to the little thing and picked it up in my jaws, and brought it outside. "Thanks for helping me with the prank Golo. I owe you one." The spider kid nodded and crawled off to his home. "There problem solved, you can get down now."

Naruto jumped down from the table, and continued making his ramen. Someone gag me! He eats that slop for every damn meal of the day. There was a scratching at the door, Naruto went to open it. A black and white blur shot into the apartment and tackled me.

_"Shadow! You have to help me! I've been turned into a freaking cat and can't change back!" _exclaimed the black and white kitten.

"Sasuke, that you? O. K. tell me what happened." I pushed him off of me and stood up and shook the dust out of my fur. (A\N: I will probably turn Gaara and Hinata into animals too in later stories, so don't kill me if you no likey ninja turned animal stories. And I know that there are a lot of Sasuke-neko stories out there, I will try not to copy anyone's ideas. ;3)

_"I don't know what happened. I woke up this morning in my bed and I was a cat! Please, help me out here! I know that you were able to change Naruto back, so you can change me back right?"_

"Well, yeah. That is, if you don't mind living the rest of your life as a neko hanyou with fuzzy ears and a fluffy tail. Other then that, no." He slumped down to the floor and started muttering something about Uchiha pride being flushed down the toilet.

"Hehe, did you say Sasuke? Hey, teme, what happened to you? You're actually cute! Hahaha." Naruto had returned to the kitchen and decided to jeer at the Uchiha's situation. Said Uchiha pounced at Naruto and used his face as a scratching post.

"You two do realize that you can understand each other, right?" Naruto blinked a couple times, then had the grace to blush. (this is NaruHina, not NaruSasu) When he opened his mouth to speak, what came out was a much deeper voice then Naruto's own. A.k.a. Kyuubi.

"Hey bro! Let me out of here, will you? This damn sewer reeks of ramen!" Sasuke lept behind me as Naruto's eyes bled into red and he gained the features that he does when he got mad. Sasuke had experienced first hand what he could do under little bro Kyuu's influence when they fought in the Valley of the End. The only reason he was still hear was because he had passed out soon before Kakashi had arrived and gotten the curse seal removed.

"Fine, fine. Just get back in there and I'll let you out." Instead of using chakra with a summoning, I decided to test a theory that I had come up with. I searched for that brotherly bond that we share in my mind, took it in my inner hands, and _yanked. _Theory proven, there was a distinct poof, and there in a jumbled heap, was Kyuubi.

"Ouch! What was that for?! You could have just used a summoning you know?"

"I know. But I wanted to test a theory that I had come up with. I was right. Now get up so you can help me with the Uchiha here." I scooted over so Sasuke was in the open, without a shield. "I'm sure you were listening in to our conversation. Have any ideas?" He pondered this for a minute and... came up with nothing. "Well, I'll have yet another look in the library at home, but later. Naruto? You still alive in there? Hello?"

"Huh? Wha? What happened?"

"Tested a theory of mine, 'course my stubborn brother didn't return into you in time, so it put you in a trance type state." Sasuke nudged my side to get our attention back on his situation. "Alright, well, you're going to be like that for a while, if what happened to Naruto is any indication under the sun, so let's get you situated." I showed him to the only guest room in the apartment, just to save him some embarrassment, and put some spare sheets on the small bed. "Think you need a litter box?"

_"Shut up you! I don't even know how I got like this. Hey! I got it! Go back to my place and have a sniff around, you know, to see if you can find out who did this? I mean, you do have the best nose in the whole village."_

"I will do that as soon as I feel like it. Kidding! I'll go now, but you're coming with me." I changed into my human form, Sasuke on my shoulder, and we headed to Sasuke's place. After the mass murder of his family, he had packed everything away, and moved into an apartment of his own. It was a couple floors below Naruto's so he could get to us in an emergency, and vice versa.

When we got there, I changed back into my fox form, and started going around searching for any unusual scents. After thirty minutes of searching, I found something. "Hey, kit, get in here! I found something!" I heard the soft padding of paws on the floor and Sasuke appeared beside me. "Recognize this scent?" He sniffed it and gave out a cat like growl.

_"Itachi! That bastard! I'll kill him!"_

"Hey, whoa! Don't go all avenger on me now! It's just in this spot, so that means that this is where he cast the jutsu, it _is_ next to your bed. He must have masked his scent, knowing that you would go to me or Naruto and Kyuu. But had to release it to do the jutsu." That made sense, considering that everyone from here to Suna had found out about Naruto's transformation. In fact, the sand sibs were supposed to come into town today. "Well, nothing much we can do here but leave. I'll keep a look out and let you know if I find any thing."

Truth is, Itachi wasn't responsible for the deaths of the Uchiha's, it was Orochimaru. He had gotten one of his goons to transform into Itachi and frame him. He had left the village out of fear of being killed, and joined the Akatsuki (Sp?). The only ones that knew this were, me, Naruto, Kyuu, and Tsunade. So, we went back to the apartment and passed on the message to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Damn, that's bad. Well, maybe he's sending you a message. You never know." said Kyuu. I had a feeling that he was right, and that Itachi was trying to tell Sasuke something. What, I had no clue.

_"_Yes_, Kyuubi. My bastard brother is trying to tell me something. 'Hello foolish brother. How are you? I hope that you have fun being a cute little kitten!' Ha! That's laughable! I highly doubt that he is trying to communicate. He slaughtered my family."_

"You never know teme. He could be doing just that! But in the mean time, let's go train. I'm starting to get stiff!"

"Ok. But I get to choose what we have for lunch. And it will not be ramen! Seriously, that stuff is putrid."

"How can you say that!? Ramen is the best food in the world."

"You keep telling yourself that. Oh, by the way, Gaara and his siblings are in town today. I here that they are staying permanently. Let's see if we can find them before we go train." We had a look around town and found Gaara at the bridge by the Team 7 training grounds, just standing there staring at nothing. "HEY!!! GAARA!!!" I yelled. Poor guy nearly had a heart attack, which was pretty funny, considering how stoic he normally is.

Once he regained his composure he said. "What?"

"I hear that you and your siblings are staying here permanently. What happened?" asked Naruto. Gaara was staring at his fox ears and the single—or for the moment, single—tail waving behind him. He shook his head slightly and said:

"We just decided to live here for a change. No big deal, really. I personally like the forest better. But it really makes it difficult to practice with my sand."

"Well, we could teach you some jutsu that you could use in the forest. In fact, I'm sure that Shadow would be happy to teach you how to use Shukaku's chakra without tranforming into him, kinda how I use Kyuubi here's chakra. You do know the basics like, substitution, and clone jutsu, don't you?" Gaara nodded. "All right, Shadow, he's all yours."

"Sure kit, drag me into this. Fine I'll teach him. But shouldn't it be Kyuu teaching him? I mean its his chakra that you're using, not mine."

"But you've been sealed in someone more then I have. You're more experienced then I am." Kyuubi had a point there. I had been sealed more times then I had tails.

"True. Now Gaara, first thing's first. Chunk the gourd. It will just get in the way with the techniques that I'm going to show you." When he had his gourd to the side, I showed him a simple chakra control technique. It was where he had to summon the demonic chakra, or yokai, that Shukaku possesses. He got it down pretty fast, he was surrounded by Shukaku's yellowish-brown yokai and charged at a tree like I had, and with a yokai covered fist, obliterated the tree. "Whoa." Was all that I could say.

Shaking my head, I said "Now then, since you got that down so fast, lets try something more chalanging. Your chakra type is most likely wind, so I'll show you some of what Naruto learned since the last time that you saw him." Changing into my human form again, I gathered some of my chakra into my palm. My chakra is black, so that means, so was the move that I was about to show him. **"Rasengan!!" **I cried as I thrust it forward twards yet another tree. KABAM!!! CRASH! The tree exploded into two pieces and fell to the ground. "That's one. Basicly, you concentrate your chakra into your palm, and thrust it at your enemy, then KABLUY!!! No more problem."

Gaara gaped at what used to be a tree. "Um... why was it black, instead of blue?"

"That is the color of my chakra, same goes for my yokai. Now, give it a try, see if you can get it." Gaara tried about six time and failed. Colapsing on the ground, panting, he looked up at the sky. "Well, you got pretty damn close, but not close enough. It took Naruto about a month to perfect it, so don't feel too bad." I tossed him a water balloon, like what Naruto had used when he was training and explained what to do.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching Gaara and I with big eyes as we trained, praying that he would be able to stay on our good sides, because of what he was seeing. Gulping, he padded up to us and said: _"Question? Can you teach me some of what you're teaching Gaara?"_

"No, I don't think that I'll be able to. I think that your chakra types are Fire, Lightning, with a little bit of Darkness type mixed in there. Mine are Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Darkness, Shadowed, and Dragon, Kitsune, Pheonix, and Wolf types. Beyond nine tail status, like little bro Kyuu, but changed up a little. Gaara and Naruto's are Wind, and Fire. 'Course with Naruto's tranformation, he has a little of Kyuu's types mixed in there. And Gaara has Shukaku's Sand type, and a bit of water and Wolf types in there. I can teach you some more Fire, Darkness, and Lightning type attacks, but trying to use Wind type will either screw up your chakra system so much that you will never be able to use it again, or kill you." I said while leaning against one of the training posts. Sasuke-neko was trying to process this, and I could have sworn that he paled when I mentioned that he might die trying to use any type attackes other then his own.

Gaara was sitting there scratching his head, trying to make sense of what I said. He had only been half listening when I started talking, but when he heard his name, I had his full attention. Water balloon still in hand, he stood up and walked over to where we were, from under the tree he had been laying under. "So what you're saying is that, because of Shukaku, I can use Water and Wolf types? Hm, cool. Hey, did you see where Naruto went."

"Hm, lets see, yes, yes, and no. Let's see if we can find him." We searched around the training grounds, and found the fox boy sitting in the shade talking to Hinata. "Hey you two! Mind telling us where you are going to go next time?"

"Sorry Shadow! But, the conversation that you were having was so boring. I decided to go somewhere else to train and ran into Hinata-chan." I got an insane idea in my head all of a sudden, so pulling a quick substitution, I switched my body with a Shadow Clone. The real me appeared behind Naruto with my scent and pressence masked. The fake me charged Naruto for a supprise attack, and he quickly destroyed the clone. To say that Naruto was supprised was an understatement. I showed my self to the others and put a finger to my lips to tell them to keep quiet (still in his human form). I snuck up behind Naruto and grabbed him in a bear hug, a bone crushing bear hug.

"Let's see, what is it that Kakashi is always telling you. Oh yeah! 'Never let your enemy get behind you.' You still need some work in that category." Relesing him, I disappeared again, and sluged him in the jaw, and sent him flying. When he stood back up he charged me with a Rasengan powered up in his hand. Pulling another substitution, I got behind him again and exclaimed,** "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Pain!!" **Shoving my fingers up his ass, the same way that Kakashi had, and with a burst of chakra, sent him flying, clutching his abused back side, screeming like a little girl. "NEVER LET YOUR ENEMY GET BEHIND YOU!!! HAHAHAH!!! He still needs to work on that."

Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke-neko backed away when I turned to them. _"Kakashi-sensei taught you that... didn't he?"_

"Yup! He also taught me this." I disappeared, only to be replaced by a straw stuffed version of my self holding up a sign that said 'OWNED!!' I reappeared behind Gaara the same way that I had with Naruto and gave him the same treatment that I gave him. There was a distinct splash, letting us know that he had landed in the lake about ¼ of a mile away. "Think I over did it? Him of all people should know what Naruto doesn't" There was a distant twin bellow of:

"SHADOW!!! I'M GONA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!!!" coming from both Naruto and Gaara.

"Wheeelp, I'm gona go now." With that I disappeared yet again, and reappeared next to Kyuubi in the Team 10 training grounds. He had sensed that I was going to cause mistiff, and fled the area. "Yo! Did you hear those two? They sounded mighty pissed."

"Ya think!? You shoved your finger up there asses, and sent them flying, what did you expect." A wall of sand and a hoard of toads burst out of the forest at that moment. We fled the area yet again and ened up and the ramen shop. It was the one place that we knew Naruto would destroy trying to kill me. Gaara was another story, though, concidering that Naruto was his best friend, he would probaly try not to destroy anything that he likes. "See what I mean! As soon as they can get there hands on you, I don't think that even I can stop them."

"Heh, you're probaly right, but, there is no way that they could kill me, no matter how hard they tried. If they ever show up, I'll call a truce and buy them ramen. That's like the only way to calm Naruto down." Hinata, with Sasuke-neko perched on her head, walked into the ramen shop, knowing that that probably where we would end up.

_"The dobe is out for blood you know. You are soo dead."_

"Oh shut up! There is practicly no one who can kill me. Besides, the only way to his head besides Hinata here is ramen. So, I'll treat him to some ramen."

"Ugh! He eats so much of that stuff, that the scent has seeped into the bars of that sewer cage that I'm sealed in! It's putrid!"

"I feel your pain bro. I really do. But, focacing on other things, Hinata, I'm sure that Naruto has told you about Sasuke's current situation, right?" She shook her head. I slapped my forehead and said, "He's sitting on your head."

Hinata looked up (without moving her head mind you.) and Sasuke was looking down at her, with his head cocked. He was the picture of cuteness, and innocence. _**Three, two, one.' **_

"SO CUTE!!!" So much for the quiet, shy Hyuuga. She was hugging him so tight, that the white patches of fur on him had turned purple. Snckering, I pryed him from her suprisingly tight grasp, and plopped him on the counter so he could regain his composure. "S-sorry Sasuke." The Uchiha-turned-cat just glared at her. I glared at him, and he supposedly felt my gaze, 'cause he turned and met my eyes. I let iced daggers creep into my glare and he shrank back, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Wow bro, you just out glared an Uchiha. That deserves an award."

"Hey! I can out glare you to, and Gaara."

"What about me?" The sand user's voice came from behind me, nearly giving me a stroke. I spun around to meet two heated glares.

"Oh. Uh... Hi?"

"HI? HI???!!! WHAT DO YOU MEEN HI???!!! I CAN'T FEEL MY BUTT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Screamed Naruto.

"That's only because you let me get behind you. If you hadn't, then you would still be able to sit down." With this, we entered a three way glaring contest.

_**Let's draw the curten here folks. Well, that ends chapter one! I'll get chapter two up as soon as I get five reviews on this one. All Naruto characters are © to there owners. All ocs are © to me. And sorry if I accdentaly copied any ideas, I tried to make it original. R&R peoples! But no flames please! ;3**_


	2. Shadow's Past, and Itachi

Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls, One Path Volume Three 

Kitty Me

Chapter 2

Tired, that was what I was. Tired. That is not all I was. I was sore. I had been smashed, squashed, kicked, punched, half-drowned, burnt, and I was going to be pooping sand for a week. I had seriously pissed off Naruto and Gaara. And I tell you what, those two together could put up one hell of a fight. Curently, I was sprawled under a tree in my human form, with Kyuubi in his human form on my left, and Sasuke-neko stretched out on my right. Groaning, I rolled on to my stomach and looked into the near by river.

_"Hey, Shadow?"_

"What?"

_"How come, I never hear you talk about your past. I mean, I've heard you make references to it, but never really talked about it. Have you ever had a girlfriend or wife, or had any epic battles, or anything?"_

"Well, there was this one battle against the Snake Clan. Want to hear it?" Sasuke-neko nodded, and I started the story.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on men! Let's teach those over-grown worms what us kitsunes can really do!" I exclamed. We were marching into battle against the Snake Clan. They had been causing trouble for some time, and I had finaly decided to retaliate. Behind me were around three-hundred members of the Kitsune Clan, as well as several dozen Wolf yokai and Pheonixes. We entered a valley, and there in front of us, was a ragged group of snakes, hawks, and Dog yokai. In front of them all, was the Snake king, Orochi the eight tailed snake._

_"Sssshadow. I sssee that you have decccided to meet wittth me." he said, his voice dripping with malice._

_"Yes, you snake skined freak. Did you honestly think that I would give up my land to the likes of you? You're dumber then you look, and you look pretty dumb to begin with." Letting out a howl/roar, the ranks of noble yokai and pheonixes behind me sprung forward._

_Drawing my sword, and holding it firmly in my tail, I sliced at anything scaly, or brown and feathered. The battle calmed supprisingly fast. As I proceeded, I heard my capitan of the guard exclaim: "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! KILL THEM!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" Destracted by his voice, I was knocked down by Orochi. I sliced his soft underbelly and lept away._

_Exclaiming the Kitsune Clan moto: "GIVE THEM NOTHING!!! BUT TAKE FROM THEM... EVERYTHING!!!" I stabbed at the Dog yokai general Gawf, killing him. Hunting down Orochi was harder then expected, concidering his size. When I found him, he was holding a limp Wolf yokai in his jaws. When he saw me, he chunked the wolf against a rock, earning himself a pained grunt. Spinging forward, we fought, fang against blade, tail against claw._

_Our battle stopped all others around us, and all the others formed a ragged circle around us. Orochi's tail smacked me hard in the stomache as I drew up to come crashing down on his head, and I smashed into a large boulder, turning it into rubble. I released a pillar of flame from my mouth as I transformed into my ultimate form, a huge, fire-breathing dragon with shiny black scales. __**"Summoning of the Dragon Clan!"**_

_There was a cloud of smoke, and a small group of dragons, varying in colors and sizes, stood in front of me. Emediatly swooping down upon the ranks of Orochi, we cleared a path, torching or crushing anything. Orochi fled the battle field, and the last dozen or so left of his men, followed. "COWARDS!!!" Turning back to the dragons, I nodded and they disappeared. Then I said to the others, "Well done, now, when we get home, there will be a huge feast in your honor." With that, I blacked out._

_Flashback End_

"And that's the story." Sasuke gaped.

_"You, have a dragon form? Wow. That must have been one hell of a battle if it made you black out." _

"You have no idea. Well, I think that it's safe to assume that Naruto has calmed down, so, lets start heading back." Wincing, I stood up and started to walk...er, limp, home. The lights were off, so we assumed that Naruto was somewhere else. No problem with me, I stagered into my room, and got some rest.

I woke up to something bouncing on my still sore back. I rolled over, and came face to face with a green eyed kitsune kit. It was my only remaining son, Cyrus(pronounced Sia-russ). His top half and the bottom of his tail was a pale red, and his bottom half, muzzle, and the top of his tail was a pale orange. He was very young for a kitsune, still considered a three year old in human terms.

"Daddy!" he screamed...right in my ear.

"What is it, Cyrus?"

"There is a strange boy with fox ears in the living room! Who is he? You're not..."

"NO!!! And where did you learn that, that nasty word?!"

"Nightrun said that you were. Why, is that a bad word?"

"Yes, a very bad word. Now stop bouncing, before you break my back. You're heavy!" _'I'm gona kill Nightrun for corrupting my son!' _We walked into the living room, to see Naruto and Hinata... frenching. (for those of you that no idea what that means... I don't feel like explaining) It seemed kinda out of character for both of them, but that's love for you. "Argh! Stop it, stop it! I'm still inocent here, don't corrupt me! Come on! You guys are still twelve." They broke apart an had the grace to blush. Well Naruto did, Hinata fainted. "What's wrong with you? You're still too young to be doing that sort of stuff."

"I don't know. I've been feeling kinda weird lately, and I kinda acted on instinct." I went so pale that my fur turned grey. This was not good.

"I think I know what's wrong with you, but I don't want you to freak out."

"I won't freak out! Promise." I sighed

"Cyrus, go find the little black and white kitten that is staying here. He'll play with you while I 'm talking to Naruto here. And tell him if he has any complaints, he gets to answer to me." Cyrus bounded off, and in another room, I heard a loud screech of a kitty in destress. "Now Naruto, what is wrong with you is the same thing that Kyuubi and I are going through at this particular time of year. It's mating season for all kitsunes, and your hormones are going to be raging for about... two months. Even if you are still young, you need to find a mate and mark her or him. I'm guessing that Hinata will be that lucky person?"

"I guess so. But, how will I mark her?" I sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

"I don't know, you tell me. Its different for every kitsune. But, the Kitsune Clan's blood is so strong, that when you come of age, and are able to mate, she will most likely become a kitsune hanyou like you."

"So, what you're saying is, if I choose Hinata, I have to mark her in any way that I choose, and when we are older, I have to mate with her?"

"If you want kids eventually, then yes."

"Then, how come, you aren't going nuts, running rampage looking for someone? And Kyuubi too."

"I learned a long time ago, that even the kindest mate can break your heart. Kyuu too. Naruto, let me tell you something that my father told me. You need to learn to let go before grabbing on, and don't make one person everything, because when they're gone, the memories will tear you apart. Remember that, I didn't, and look at me now. Alone, and hollow inside, if you don't belive me, then have Itachi look in my head with that special Sharingan of his, and you will get proof."

_"Itachi, where!?" _We heard Sasuke-neko exclaime. _"Where's that bastard? I'll kill him!!"_

"Think we should tell him the truth? I mean, he's coming into town today, and we don't want him to go all avenger on him, cat or not." Naruto asked I shrugged and called Sasuke-neko in the living room. I backed away and Naruto glared at me. His look screamed that he was going to kill me, but I didn't really care. "Ok, Sasuke-teme, here's what's happening here. Itachi is coming into town today, but before you go nuts, let me tell you this. He is not responsible for the deaths of your family. It was Orochimaru. He got one of his henchmen to transform into Itachi and kill everyone, but you. I have a good idea why, but I'm not sure. But, you're going to have to get over it, and get along with him, 'cause we are going to tell him what happened to you. That was not Itachi that turned you into a cat, it was Orochimaru. I'm guessing that he got pissed that the curse mark was removed, and decided to get revenge. So tonight when he is here, you are going to behave yourself, cat or not. And if you don't, then I'll let Shadow here use you as a rag doll." Sasuke-neko gulped at the toothy grin that I gave him.

There was a knock at the door, and I transformed into my human form (like i've said, 19ish Naruto with black hair & red eyes, with thicker whisker marks.), and answered the door. "Yo, bastard! Good ta see you again!" I called Itachi bastard like Naruto called Sasuke bastard, so yeah. (this is not ShadowItachi! They have a brotherly bond)

"Felling's mutual. Now what's this I here about Naruto being a hanyou?" he was dressed in a simple red t-shirt, with a black jacket over it and some blue jeans, and the regular ninja sandals. His hair was pulled back liked it normaly is and he did not have his Konoha head band on. I showed him into the living room where Naruto was trying to bring Hinata back to the waking world.

"Step aside, kit, and watch the master at work." I walked over to Hinata's side and quickly exclaimed, "Hinata! Naruto is being attacked by mutant ramen!" in about .nothing seconds, she was on her feet, byakugan (sp?) activated. When she saw that Naruto was fine, she blushed and sat down. But when she saw Itachi, she was up again. "Relax, its not like he's gona kill you or anything."

"But he killed Sasuke-kun's family! Why is he here?" I gave Naruto a skeptical look that said 'you didn't tell her anything?' Naruto just shrugged and started to explain everything. When he was done, Hinata blushed and bowed to Itachi, uttering a quiet apology. Itachi just nodded, and sat down.

"Shadow, could you get Kyuubi for us please?" he asked. I nodded, and like I had done before, searched for the brotherly bond, and _yanked hard. _And there in all his glory, was my little brother, in a jumbled heap, spurting colorful curses.

"I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!!!"

"You did. I just like the look on your face when you appear."

"Hehe, you look rediculus Kyuubi!" laughed Naruto.

"Coming from the person, who's name means 'spiral fishcake.'" I retorted, seeing that Kyuubi still needed to heal his bruised ego. Naruto had the decency to blush, and shut up.

_**Alright, folks!!! In the next chappie, we will have some very interesting events.**_

_**Naruto: Why are you so mean to me?! I mean, 'spiral fishcake?!' That's just low.**_

_**Me: Your point? Any way, GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!**_

_**Naruto & Kyuubi: Spirit does not own us or any other Naruto characters.**_

_**Shadow and Cyrus: But she does own us!**_

_**Ja!**_


	3. Neji, Pranks, and Returning to Normal

Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls, One Path Volume Three 

Kitty Me

Ch. 3

_Recap: "Shadow, could you get Kyuubi for us please?" he asked. I nodded, and like I had done before, searched for the brotherly bond, and yanked hard. And there in all his glory, was my little brother, in a jumbled heap, spurting colorful curses._

_"I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!!!"_

_"You did. I just like the look on your face when you appear."_

_"Hehe, you look rediculus Kyuubi!" laughed Naruto._

_"Coming from the person, who's name means 'spiral fishcake.'" I retorted, seeing that Kyuubi still needed to heal his bruised ego. Naruto had the decency to blush, and shut up._

When Kyuubi had regained his composure, Itachi, Hinata, and Naruto sat on the couch, while Sasuke-neko, Kyuu, and I sat on the floor. We exchanged stories, and news. Updated Itachi on village happenings, and what happened to Sasuke. Hinata was still hesitent around the older Uchiha, and didn't say much. Of course, that was normal for her, so it didn't bother us much.

"So basicly what you're saying is, Orochimaru decided to be an asshole and turned Sasuke into a cat, and unless he wants to live the rest of his life with furry appendeges, he can't be turned back into a human?" said Itachi.

"Yeah, pretty much. Of course, like what happened to Naruto, if we don't do something soon, he will start to act more and more like a cat, until the human part of him is completely gone. I say that I do the same thing that I did with Naruto and use the Demonic Transformation Release on him. It might get him more fan girls, 'cause he'll be that much cuter, but at least he will stay somewhat human. And there is an advantage to being a demon or half demon. For one thing, he will have more stamina, and be able to do demonic tecniques. And he'll be a lot stonger." Sasuke-neko's eyes lit up at the mention of being stronger.

_"There's a but coming, isn't there?" _he said hestitently.

"Yup! Anyway, if he wants to change back just so he can be stonger, than I won't do it. You have to relize, Sasuke, that strength isn't everything. Only if you want to change back into a human, or half-demon at this point, out of want to protect those around you, will I change you back. But if it is out of greed, find someone else, or stay like that forever and let your mind slowly slip away." when I finished, I took a deep breath in and exhaled. New record! All that in one breath and I didn't pass out. I looked at Sasuke-neko's face carefully, and sighed. He still had that greedy look in his dark eyes, no matter how much he wanted to hide it.

"Sasuke." said Itachi. "Like Shadow said. Power isn't everything. In fact, if you make it everything, than you are making yourself weaker. That's because, with the Sharingan, all you do is copy, and not build up endurance. So your chakra supplies dwindle, and you can only perform a few simple tecniques. In a long battle or a war, that is bad, because you have to keep fighting or you will be killed." Sasuke-neko's eyes widened.

"Wow, the Ice Prince, no Princess, has melted, and is actualy showing his emotions." laughed Kyuubi. Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, and I counted down mentaly, covering our eyes with our hands. (yes he is still in his human form, so is Kyuu.)

_'Three... Two... One.'_

YOOOWWLLLL!!!! Sasuke-neko leaped at Kyuu and used his face as a scratching board. "Ittai!! Get off!" All four of us that were not victums were rolling on the floor laughing ourselves almost into a coma. Cyrus decided to apear at this point. He was in his original form, which was a larger version of himself, but with a lot of brown leather armor, and a red arrow head necklace around his neck. His single tail swished behind him as he took in the scene before him. This was my son, Cyrus, Capitan of the Guard. (He had pulled a prank on Shadow before to see his reaction.)

"Let me guess." he said in a voice that was almost as deep as mine. "Uncle Kyuubi insulted him." I regained my composure and nodded, trying to get the air back in my lungs. Cyrus shook his head and sighed. "Tipical, he really needs to think before he speaks or acts. At least this time he didn't destroy the village." Kyuu had finally gotted Sasuke-neko off him and tossed him across the room.

"Watch your mouth you. I'm still older than you are. Hell, your not even one hundred yet, so don't get cocky."

"Yes, all mighty great one." said Cyrus with sarcasm "I will bend to your every whim. Now dad, as to why I'm here."

"Yes, why are you here. And why did you do that this morning?"

"Wanted to see your reaction. Now. Walkingdeath has been spotted about a mile from the outer walls of the Kitsune City. I got some men to guard the outer walls, and set up traps every where. There is no way that he can get in with out someone noticing. And you are needed in council with the elders."

"Ugh! What do the elders want this time. They're going to get one hell of an earfull. Alright, back to your post, inform the elders and the citizes that I will be home soon, but I am not staying. Everything is so stuffy there that I could gag." Cyrus nodded and disappeared. I turned to the others and said: "I'll be back later." and disappeared after him.

-------------------------------------------------Naruto's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Shadow disappeared, I turned to Itachi and said, "That can't be good." Kyuu shook his head.

"Damn. That is bad, especialy if the elders requested to see him. And the fact alone that he went, that worries me. Shadow hates the elders, and Clan business. The only reason that he hasn't stepped down is becase I'm his only succesor, and I've been sealed away."

_"And your an insensitive asshole. Call me Ice Princess again and I kill you." _said Sasuke-teme. _"Who was that other kitsune? He called Shadow dad. I thought Shadow didn't have any kids."_

"Well, I while back, the elders started to pester him into having an heir to the throne, even though he had already decided that it was to be me. He caved and they presented him with several elegable vixens. Only one caught his eye. Her name was Sappire. She is a golden four tailed kitune with white tipped tails and ears with orange paws and bright blue eyes. He still has feelings for her, even though they only stayed together for a short period of time." said Kyuubi. I pondered this, and nodded.

"That would explain his random periods of staring off into space. Lets hope that he doesn't do that during a battle." I said. Sasuke-teme seemed to still have his mind on other things, so I transformed into my fox form, and snuck up behind him. When I was directly behind him, I barked, loudly, in his ear. I swear, he could have touched the moon he jumped so high. Changing back into my human form, I pryed him off of the celing and set him on the floor.

_"Don't... do that! Do you have any idea how much that scared me?"_

"What, a tough avenger like you, scared? I find that hard to belive. 'Course, concidering that I now have holes in my celing, I'd say that you were beyond scared." Sasuke-teme just glared. He sighed and layed down on his side and said:

_"How am I going to get my self out of this mess? Shadow said that I would have to get rid of my greed for power, but I've had it so long, that I don't know how." _he stood back up and shook himself, his black and white spotted fur flying around him. Shadow was right, he was starting to act more like a cat. That was not good.

I turned to Kyuu, "Do you know how to change him back?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to. If he gets rid of that greed before Shadow gets back, I will. But, concidering that he is an Uchiha, I doubt that will happen." Itachi, to my supprise, was nodding.

"He's right. Us Uchihas don't let go of anythig fast. No matter who we are." we stayed there for a while, but when I looked at the clock, I nearly had a stroke. It was eleven thirty at night. Hiashi was going to kill me if I didn't get Hinata-chan home soon, if Neji didn't. KNOCK, KNOCK, BANG, THUMP!!! Speak of the devil. I got up to answer the door, and found a flushered Neji sprawled on the floor, his leg in the air with a rope around it. Kyuubi and I had set that when Itachi had arrived, incase any of his 'teammates' decided to show up. There was a large red bump on Neji's face, and I guessed that he had hit the door. So much for the elite Hyuuga genius.

"Can I help you Neji?"

"Yes!" he grunted from his position on the ground on his back. "First, let me up." I cut the rope with a kunai and helped him up. "Second, is Hinata-sama here? Hiashi-sama sent me to get her." I sighed and called over my shoulder:

"Hinata-chan! Neji's here to bring you home!" Neji looked at me suspiciously and I pointed up. He looked to where I was pointing and his already pale face went even paler, if that was posible. There was a camera that was set to go off if the trap was activated. Hello blackmail! Hinata bid me a quick farewell and followed the stiffly walking Neji home.

"So did the trap work?" asked Itachi.

"Yep! And I got some awsome blackmail." I said as I reset the trap. When I went inside, Sasuke-teme was sleeping soundly on the ragged couch in my living room, curled in a tight ball. I must have had a evil look on my face because Kyuubi and Itachi paled.

"Oh no, your not going to..."

"You'd better belive it! I'm paying that bastard back for all the times that he hogged the spotlight."

"Just don't go too over board, Kay?" sighed Kyuu.

"And what exactly is overboard?" asked Itachi

"By Naruto standards, that would be, waking up on a rock in the middle of a flaming lava pit, with your hands and feet bound together, your mouth gagged, and your face and hair your least favorite color. Oh, and did I mention the clown costume? Yeah, he'll find some way to do all that with out waking you up. I've experienced all that first hand more than once, when I got him pissed." Itachi was even paler then before. He gulped and backed up to the other side of the room. I crept up to Sasuke-teme, and took out a scroll that Shadow had given me for April Fools Day. It had hundreds of prank items in it, from the old school whoopie coushins, to heavy duty things like chins and leather whips, and a molten lava making kit. I was going to do something mild this time.

"This ought to do nicely." I said lowly. I took out a case a itching powder and a rubber balloon with an exploding tag on it. I rigged it to explode in the bastard's face an coat him in itching powder when I pulled on a string. I set it down in front of him and back up a good ten feet. Pulling the string, I got the exact reaction that I was hoping for. Sasuke-teme sprung up again and attached himself to the celing, only this time, his fur was grey with the itching powder. He dropped down again and started scratching at himself. "Hehe... what's the... haha... matter bastard? Heheha... a bit of... hehe... itching... hahe... powder too much for... hee... you to handle?" I laughed out.

_"Naruto! Get this stuff off of me NOW!!! Or so help me, I'll do to you what I did to Kyuubi, only ten times worse!" _he said between scratching. Itachi sighed and picked him up, and brought him to the bathroom. Concidering that Sasuke-teme's mind was becoming more of that of a cat, this was not going to end nicly. YOWWWLLL!!! HISSSS!!! What did I tell you? Itachi stumbled out of the bathroom with various scratches and bites on him, Sasuke-teme following calmly, but clean. Though, I could see in his eyes that he was pissed. But he settled for a glare, and settled back down.

I unravled the scroll again, but this time, held it over him and a gallon of water was dumped on his head. He jumped again and landed across the room, dripping wet. "Now, you're truly clean." Kyuu stated. Then he turned to me. "Give me the scroll."

"No! Shadow gave me this, and I'm going to use it all I want. So buzz off and let me torture the kitty." I grinned evily and turned to Sasuke-teme... or where he should have been. There was a sign in its place that read in cat-speak, that I can understand quite fluently, 'damn you, and leave me alone.' To any other people, it would have been a bunch of meaningless marks and pawprints, but not to other cats that can read, demons, and hanyous.

Behind me, there was a poofing sound, and there in all his glory, was a very dishevled looking Shadow. His hair was messed up even more, and there were bags under his eyes. If that was only from Clan elders, and only about two hours of them, that must have been. "Have fun?" I asked sweetly. He turned his tired gaze to me, and hardened it into a glare that would have made even the devil hide in a dark corner crying for his mommy.

"No. The elders gave me hell about the situation. And of course they have to bring up my PAST!!! Ugh, all I need right now is an extra strong shot of expresso and a good night's sleep. And where's Sasuke? I found an old jutsu that will turn him completely human, unless he got rid of his greed that is." I shrugged and looked around the room.

"No, I don't, but he left that." I pointed to the sign. "He's probaly somewhere around here." we started looking and found him on Itachi's bed, that we had prepared the other night, asleep. I shook him awake.

_"What? I was in the middle of the most wonderful dream." _he said sleeply. Shadow looked at him intently, and nodded in satifaction.

"I don't know what you did to him while I was gone, but there is nothing greedy or power hungry about him anywhere. Now then, Sasuke. Do you want to be completely human again, or a half demon?"

_"A half demon. I've had fan girls all my life, I can handle a few more. Besides, being a half demon sounds, dare I say it, fun. So, I'd rather be a half demon."_

"So it has nothing to do with wanting to be more powerful?" Itachi asked.

_"Well, a little. But that's only to protect those close to me." _Shadow nodded in concent. Doing some very familiar hand signs, he exclaimed:

"**Demonic Transformation Relese no Jutsu!" **there was a poof of smoke, and there was the bastard... naked... on a bed... AAAARRRRRGHHH!!! Luckily, Shadow tossed him some spare clothes, and ushered us out the door. Shaking my head to clear the very unpleasant, very wrong in so many ways, image, I headed to my bedroom and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**Me: And that's a wrap folks! Hope you like it! The next volume (and the last) will be much more interesting.**_

_**Spoiler for Volume Four: As Shadow and Walkingdeath fought, I noticed that Runningtear had fallen. Turning my attention back to their fight, I shrieked as a heavy whieght landded on me and lifted me into the sky.**_

_**Me: Ohh... the suspence. And yes it is in Naruto's pov.**_

_**Naruto: Ne, you're so cruel Spirit. Why do you do cliffhangers like this.**_

_**Shadow: Yeah! I'm basicly a guy and fox version of you and I hate it!**_

_**Sasuke: At least I'm back to normal**_

_**Shadow: With the exception of being a hanyou with furry kitty features, yeah your back to normal.**_

_**Me: Get on with the frekin' disclaimer before I turn you three into girls with long pink hair and high squeaky voices.**_

_**Naruto and Sauke: Spirit does not own us or any other characters.**_

_**Shadow: But she does own me, Walkingdeath-teme and Runningtear-teme!**_

_**Ja!**_


End file.
